Libram of Vaunted Justice: Codes
The Book of Codes is a collection of the guiding principals of the Order of the Silver Hand, as well as the oaths that the members take throughout their tenure. Click here to return to the main contents page of the Libram. =Preface= ---- The codes of the order of the Silver Hand are the basis of every Paladin’s focus, and constitutes the meaning and goals of a Paladin into several categories that cover the extent of acting in good faith, and upholding righteousness. These codes are separated into categories, and transcribed for perpetual memory. Many of these codes are also the basis of faith for all supplicants of the Holy Light, and offer guiding principles to any who would seek to do good for their fellow mortal, and all under the Light’s divine grace. Within this book of codes, the oaths that each Paladin of the Silver Hand ascribe to are also mentioned, and are used to encapsulate the purpose and goals that all Paladins should reach to fulfill — and details the ceremonies and vows meticulously for perpetual reference for future generations of Knights, and aspiring Paladins. =The Five Wisdoms= ---- The Five Wisdoms of the Holy Light were first introduced to the forefront by the one of the founders of modern faith, Melredar. In a vision provided to the selfless woman, she say five figures that embodied these particular values. When they were put to practice, they allowed Melredar to channel the forces of the Holy Light, and thus made her one of the first priests of faith for humanity. These tenets maintain their relevance today to provide a basis of judge as to whether or not an action will be blessed by the Holy Light, and are made to define the core values that should be presented when looking to call upon the blessings of the Light. However, these tenets do not stem far from their traditional definitions. Protection Protection, by definition, is to keep safe what one expects to lose. It can oftentimes be considered the simplest of the tenants, and in a way that is correct. The first, and the last duty of those who follow the Light is to keep safe the people who cannot protect themselves. Priority is always placed on the living, those who further the Light’s grace. For in the end, from the smallest house, to the highest keep, and everything within either are simple things that can be replaced. Protection is to stand between whatever threatens another, against a single enemy, or an army. The followers of the Light are the bulwark which the darkness beats again, clawing and tearing to get what lies behind it. No matter the cost, that Bulwark must hold. The simplicity of protection is offset by the cost required to truly uphold it. The body is the least that one can give for this tenant. Sacrifice goes hand in hand with protection. Mind, body, spirit, future, family, friends, in the end, one must be willing to give all they have to protect the innocent, and guilty alike. To reach the fullest state of protection, one must separate themselves from the self entirely, and become a conduit for the Holy Light. Required in only the most dire of circumstances, it is nonetheless expected of those who would call themselves followers of the Light. The Knight who exemplified the Tenant of Protection was Turalyon, who willingly ventured into the unknown to protect the child he left behind, and the world he would inhabit. He has only recently returned. Justice Justice is, by definition, fairness under a system which administers it equally between all individuals. It is to say that, under any circumstance, that stealing is against the law. Often times it can be seen as cold, and harsh, as it should be. Which is why it is a tenant that should never be used without others. Justice demands Retribution to decide what is deserved for breaking Law. Justice also requires that one seperate themselves from the situation personally. There must be no vendetta, no sense of revenge, no satisfaction in what is done. Only Duty for the task laid before us. The Law is equally applied, and he who judges those whom break it must do the same. Closest friends to most hated rivals. The right and wrongs of the world must be judged with an even and steady hand. Justice must never be mistaken for authority. The Light alone has sole jurisdiction over the morality of right, and wrong, not mortal men. Laws exist to further that morality, and while they should be respected, they should never be treated as indomitable. Law should never force one to commit acts immoral. Justice will on occasion cause one to defy the Law of society. This is not a pass for one to become their own Law, for their own interpretation is no different than that of an unjust ruler. Through only the interpretation of Man. One is not the arbiter of all that is right and holy, rather one should seek to change the law to better suit true Justice, in whatever means this might take. Justice under the law, and Justice from it. A soft touch when needed, but the full weight of the Light when necessary. The Knight who exemplified the Tenant of Justice was Uther the Lightbringer, who was killed by Arthas defending the remains of the King, to bring the traitor to Justice. Retribution Retribution by definition is what is given based on the actions of the individual. It is the rewards, and the punishment that one receives as reprisal for the decisions they have made. In the simplest of terms, it is what is deserved. It wears no color of skin, nor gender, nor social status. What one deserves, punishment or praise, is based entirely on who they are as an individual. Often times this can be mistaken for Justice, but Justice by definition is rigid. It cares little for what is deserved, only what is right and wrong. Justice demands Retribution. Retribution then, serves to bridge the divide between law and individual. Justice is to say that stealing is wrong, retribution is to decide how hard the law falls. If a man steals food to feed his family, then he may be given a lighter sentence than a man who steals the value of that bread in coin to deepen his pockets. Retribution as well exists to discourage the idleness that so often falls upon the men and women of the world. It can be easy to become comfortable in one’s position, however high or low that might be. Evil grows when one grows content with it, and with the status quo of one society or another. So it comes then to Retribution to ensure that the followers of the Light work tirelessly to seek out the rights and wrongs of the world, and reward, or punish, as is necessary. However small, or large, the task at hand might be. To ensure peace, one must be willing to maintain it, to foster it, in whatever way they can. To hunt evil, in whatever form it takes. The Knight who exemplified the Tenant of Retribution was Tirion Fordring, the Ashbringer, who was arrived before Alliance or Horde, and was killed in his attempt to drive the Legion from Azeroth. Compassion Compassion, by definition, is the concern for others. The sympathy for the misfortune of those who have suffered. It exists as the only tenant to be adopted into The Three Virtues, and here is little need to ask why. Compassion, for those who follow the Light, is how to help. It is more than wallowing and allowing the pity of the world to wear at your soul. It is to understand that the only way the world will change for the better is with the actions of those within it. To understand that Compassion is the principle which allows a follower of the Light to truly have an impact on the problems that accumulate with the lack of Justice, Protection, Retribution, and Holiness. It is how we truly heal the wounds of the world. Compassion is also the most dangerous of the Tenants, and the most open to abuse, intentional or not. Compassion is not Kindness. To help everyone with everything will create a reliance on only the Light’s chosen to deal with any problem that happens, large or small. This reliance only encourages demagoguery, pride, and false hope that inevitably leads to ruin when there is only a single pillar upon which a society is built. Compassion is about always allowing those who need to learn the lessons from failure, learn them. Those who must learn the consequences of laziness, stubbornness, helplessness. It is the duty of a follower of the Light to make the world a better place, to judge how to help, rather than simply assuming their help is necessary. Lastly, Compassion as a whole comes from all places. Often times it is those who have suffered that know how best to raise those currently going through it. It is important to see the compassion possible from anyone, and everyone. The darkest hearts, can still hold the brightest of lights. And the purest hearts, can hold the most vile of corruption. The Knight who exemplified the Tenant of Compassion was Gavinrad the Dire, slain at the hands of Arthas, whom he pleaded with to turn from his dark path until the very end. Holiness ---- Holiness, by definition, is divinity and sacredness. It is faith, it is adherence to the Light, it is the rejection of that which corrupts. It is what binds all the tenants together, the reasoning behind every code, every vow, ever rule which a worshiper of the Light puts upon themselves. It is belief, in the Light, in that thing which is so much greater than the sum of its parts, us. Holiness then, is what we spread in every action we take in conjunction with these tenants, the base for nearly everything we do. It might seem repetitive, but inevitably, Holiness is simply your faith in the Light. Holiness, however, must never be turned to Zeal. Recently the cost has been learned of zeal, in the form of the Scarlet Crusade. When one replaces holiness with zeal, it allows itself to be lead not by the Light, but by the forces that would seek to corrupt it. One must understand their own unworth. It is never the place of the follower to judge others unworthy. That lies in the hands of the Light, and the fate it sets before those who follow it truly, and justly. It will never deny the call of those who believe, misguided or not, however one must never have this allow them to fall to their own arrogance, that the Light will always answer their call no matter their actions. This inevitably leads down a dark road. Have faith, but not fanaticism. Have Holiness, not Zeal. Never mistake yourself for the Light. The Knight who exemplified Holiness was Lord Commander Saidan Dathrohan, killed early after the Fall of Capital City. His corpse was used by dark forces to play the darker emotions of others, who forgot the Light’s true grace. =The Virtues Three= ---- All worshippers of the Holy Light adhere to a core philosophy of three virtues that encompass a holy way of living. While these virtues are not only to be upheld by Paladins—and are core values that all should reach to exemplify—a Paladin should stand as a testament to these three virtues. As the best explanation of the three virtues, these excerpts on each virtue were spoken in a sermon by High Inquisitor Paletress of the Argent Crusade. High Inquisitor Paletress is credited with simplifying worship and faith into these core values. The philosophy of the Holy Light boils down to the three teachings, called the Three Virtues. These virtues—respect, tenacity, and compassion—are each defined into a principle and a lesson. Acting on these three tenets helps make the world a place everyone can appreciate; a world of honor and justice. Respect Respect is the first virtue taught to those joining the path of the Light. When looking at an enemy, one must look past the hatred that separates. There are qualities to respect and prowess to be acknowledged. Conducting oneself with honor and treating one's opponent as one wishes to be treated shows respect. Respecting one's opponents on the field is acknowledging a connection, which brings one closer to the Light. Respect, as well, is the Virtue that truly connects one with the Light. When looking deeper, one understands not just that they should Respect one’s enemies, but also why they should do so. Respect means seeing the Light in all things that exist. From the smallest plant, to the most savage orc. It must be understood that each carries some amount of the Light within them, and to treat such a vessel with anything but the utmost Respect would be to disrespect the Light itself. To understand the connection, is to truly understand Respect. Tenacity Tenacity is the second virtue. This is the virtue of persevering through troubling times and painful experiences. In the face of despair and hatred, one must continue to stand true to their beliefs and fight on. Tenacity is accepting the reality that it takes only a day for the world to change a soul. For a soul to change the world, it takes a lifetime. Such dedication to the Light, one's entire life, is daunting to even the most faithful. For one to truly understand Tenacity, it is to understand that Tenacity is looking to the impossible, is to once more know the connection between the self and the Universe. Where Respect is seeing the connection between all living things, Tenacity is seeing that connection between oneself, and the universe as a whole. To understand this connection is to understand that one affects the other, and vice versa. It makes it so no task, no matter the magnitude, is impossible. Tenacity is about completing one’s self, to prove a worthy vessel of the Light’s good grace. Compassion Compassion is the last step on the path of the Light. In times of rivalries, it is easy to see differences at every turn. The challenge is in looking beyond appearances and understanding the similarities. Through this understanding, one can feel compassion for the losses others have suffered, even if the victim bears another banner. By feeling and understanding compassion in enemy and ally alike, one reaffirms his or her connection with the world. In order for one to truly understand Compassion, they must have mastered the other two Virtues. It is only when one understands the connection between every living thing, and then the connection between that and the universe as a whole, that one can begin to truly work with Compassion. It exists for one to strengthen their bond of others to the universe, and through the acts of charity, increases the bond of both to the universe. One must not, however, prevent the growth of another through their acts of charity. Compassion is, in essence, knowing when to help, and what help to provide. =Chivalry= ---- Chivalry is a Knight's most redeeming quality. It's a code of good conduct. A knight must treat themselves, and those they come into contact with, with courtesy and honor. Chivalry is a Knight having the courage to step up to defend the weak. It's a set of limitations which the strong and mighty place upon themselves with the realization that setting a good example sends a message which is far more powerful than any words on paper. It demonstrates how a Knight, a beacon of hope, should act. Chivalry is a choice. A choice to do the right things, for the right reasons, at the right time. Many factors of the codes of chivalry hearken towards the virtues three, and exemplify actions that can be deemed virtuous. All Knights are to act through the code of chivalry, as are those seeking to become Knights themselves. Thou shalt remain ever faithful, and adhere to the teachings and guidance of the Holy Light. Keeping one’s faith strong, and unquestionable offers a Knight the motivation needed to guide them to act on good faith, and to only serve to protect the weak and innocent. Thou shalt remain humble. Humility is knowing that you are better than no one, and no one is better than you under the guiding graces of the Holy Light. Acting in good faith is better than asserting you have been granted a title to act in good faith. Thou shalt respect the Law. Law is the binding that keeps mortal beings civil, and acts as a means to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Respecting the law not only keeps others safe, but makes the Knights charge simpler; so long as the law is just. Thou shalt maintain valor. Even in the face of adversity, a Knight must never back down or present fear against what might be considered insurmountable odds, or an undefeatable enemy. A Knight should not recoil against their foe, even in the face of defeat. As a bastion of hope for the common man, a Knight’s valor is paramount to his ability to protect others. Thou shalt be generous to those less fortunate. While assured their actions are indeed compassionate, charity and generosity are key aspects of the benevolent Holy Light. As the Light provides for its supplicants, so shall the Knight unto those truly in need. Thou shalt speak honestly. Lies sow the seeds of deceit and turmoil which blossom into chaos, and plunge great societies into darkness. Honesty is key in the Knights charge, as it maintains trust between a Knight, the people, and the Holy Light the Knight serves. Thou shalt offer the utmost courtesy to others. In tandem with the virtue of respect, offering courtesy to others is critical in presenting oneself as a fair example of a member of the Silver Hand. Thou shalt act in decorum. Along with being courteous to others, acting in good taste is critical to the presentation of a Knight of the Silver Hand. This means refraining from actions that can be considered unbecoming in a public setting. This includes, but is not limited to the following: *Inciting a brawl in public. No Knight may be permitted to invoke a public brawl unless bearing the purpose of protecting the weak and innocent. *Encouraging words that incite lawless action. As a peacekeeper in the Light’s name, a Knight shall not encourage or use any words that may provoke an illicit action. *Engage in acts of public indecency. Public indecency, or any sexually explicit actions in public are prohibited. An individual of good faith shall also not wear garments that do not hide their form in a modest fashion. *Public intoxication. Any state of drunkenness, or drug induced intoxication under the scope of the public eye is forbidden. *Lacking Integrity. A man or woman of good faith does not submit to bribery, blackmail, or threats when faced with them. Thou shalt always champion the forces of the Light and Good against Darkness and Chaos. All warriors of the Light must stand with conviction against the forces that would do away with the Light, and attempt to bathe this universe in darkness. =Oaths and Ceremony Practices= ---- Oath of Induction The Oath of Induction is meant solely for new members to the Silver Hand. Aspirants who look to eventually become knights themselves or, knights of old who seek to re-affiliate themselves take this pledge. Oath of Pairing The Oath of Pairing is the oath taken between Knight and Squire, once the squire has chosen their sponsor. It exists to bond the two together, to set the rules, boundaries, and duties that exist from one to the other. Oath of Knightly Induction The Ceremony of Knightly Introduction exists as the final stage of a Squire’s training. Where they fall to their knees before superiors, and rise as an equal. Upon finishing the ceremony, a Squire is recognized as having earned the rank of Knight of the Silver Hand. An officiator from a high ranking office of the clergy or Silver Hand, a cleric, and a sponsoring paladin of knightly status will stand on the platform. The knight-elect will approach, and kneel before the officiator. Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Order of the Silver Hand